Their Home
by HelAuditore
Summary: Fili and Kili are very fond of the comfort and privacy of their home and leaving to reclaim Erebor means to leave all of that behind, the quest is frightening and Kili tries really hard to bear with the weight of it all until he breaks down and it's Fili's duty to reassure and soothe him like he always does. WARNINGS: Durincest, don't like don't read.


**A/N: **This is my first time writing Durincest, be gentle with me. Comments are always appreciated.

* * *

**Their home.**

Being taught how to fight since a very young age, Fili and Kili were used to go on trips with Thorin and the rest of the dwarven warriors from Ered Luin, yet leaving for the quest to reclaim their lost home would have been the longest journey they had ever experienced, and no matter their excitement it would have been tough.

The lads were always the energetic ones, ready to scout, climb, swim and run – they were incredibly fast for dwarf standards – but they also very much enjoyed the simple pleasures and comfort of a house.

When they weren't sleeping in it, they liked to spend countless hours in the large bed they shared, wrestling, laughing, speaking about their day, complaining about how hard their uncle could be on them sometimes, or about Balin's boring history lessons or Dwalin's hard training, and of course, their favorite activity: lovemaking.

They relished in sitting by the fireplace, smoking their pipe by themselves in the rare occasions in which they had the house for themselves, they'd flirt, cuddle and exchange languid kisses by the blazing and crackling flames. When their mother Dis and their uncle Thorin would be home, they'd all sit by the hearth and the king would tell them stories about Erebor, about Durin, Thror and Thrain, or in particularly lazy nights they'd just talk about futile matters in the comfort and privacy that lied between the walls of their house.

Another room the brothers were particularly fond of was the bathroom, where warm water mended their tired bodies and sore limbs after a hard day of work, training or hunting. They'd unravel the few braids weaved into their dirty hair, letting it fall loose over their broad shoulders and muscular backs. Kili's fingers would work magic on Fili's contracted muscles and his brother would reward him in the very same way right before they'd undress and wash each other – of course it would have been a shame not to take advantage of their nakedness and rock together to their completion, but then again they were the kind of lads that could love each other pretty much anywhere if the mood stroke.

This is what Fili and Kili would have missed the most, the comfort and privacy of their home.

–

The brothers traveled to The Shire alone, they were supposed to meet with the rest of the company in Bag End, the house of their future burglar, and so far their privacy had remained rather intact, at least.

"It's not like I usually smell like flowers and honey," Kili began, and his brother knew exactly where this was going "but I haven't had a decent wash in two weeks, I can smell my own stench." he grimaced as he scratched the back of his head while they walked another mile.

"Believe me, I can smell your stench myself, brother." Fili teased with a smirk, being the older and more responsible one he tried to complain as less as he could, but he was feeling exactly like the younger dwarf.

"Hey!" Kili punched his brother's shoulder hard "You're ripe yourself!" he growled, pouting like a dwarfling.

Fili scowled and rubbed at his now sore shoulder "Ow!" he glared at the brunet "I know we stink, but we'll reach The Shire soon and I'm sure Mr Baggins won't deny us a warm bath if we'll ask politely." he tried to reassure his brother as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Kili rolled his eyes "By Mahal, I do hope you're right, brother." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "I wish we could spend at least one more night in a soft bed, before we leave for the Lonely Mountain." he wrapped his arms around the blond from behind "I miss our bed." he whispered as he nosed at Fili's jaw.

Fili stopped and turned around, his own arms quickly looping around the other dwarf "We've talked about this, Kili." he pushed some bangs away from Kili's eyes "We'll have to adjust to living in the open more than we have ever done during our short trips with uncle Thorin and the others." he reminded his brother with a severe look on his face. "This is a serious, important and dangerous mission."

Kili rolled his eyes and pursed his lips "I know," he didn't want to appear weak or not ready, but they both were very young and didn't belong on the battleground yet, no matter their strength and will to fight. Kili tried not to think about it too much, tried not to recall their mother's hard voice when she threatened to kill her brother if her boys would come to serious harm during the quest, and just went on "but we should seize the chance to make love on Mr Boggins–"

"Baggins." Fili corrected him with an amused smirk.

Kili completely ignored him with a wave of his gloved hand "He has a bed, maybe more than one." a mischievous grin tugged at the corner of his lips "Are you seriously telling me that you're willing to give up on such an opportunity?"

Fili's eyes rolled back into their sockets as he gave a frustrated groan. Kili would always get away with that grin and those huge, dark eyes of his, especially when he used them on his beloved brother "Fine."

Kili broke into an excited laugh and kissed his brother hard on the lips "I'll make it very worth the risk, I promise." he smirked against his brother's mouth as his thigh pressed into Fili's crotch.

The blond couldn't help the moan that tore from his throat "You demon."

Kili laughed and kissed him again.

–

When they finally made it to Bag End they had been extremely proud to have arrived there only after Dwalin and Balin. Of course Kili had pronounced Bilbo's last name wrong again, but he was way too excited to be finally in a warm and cozy house to care.

"Is nice, this place." the younger dwarf commented as he strode past the threshold, looking around and deciding that it was a great idea to wipe the sole of his muddy boots on one of the hobbit's precious boxes.

His brother followed him inside and began unloading his weapons all over Bilbo's poor little arms. "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." he smirked.

Kili was just about to ask Mr Baggins about the bathroom, since he was dying to finally take a bath with his brother when Dwalin clapped him on the shoulder and dragged him to the pantry.

"We need an extra pair of strong arms to fix a meal." the larger dwarf announced.

Kili looked quickly over his shoulder and watched as Fili nodded briefly his consent. The evening was still young, they would have had time to take care of each other, or so they hoped.

After the rest of the dwarves – minus Thorin – and Gandalf had arrived to Bag End, they all feasted in the typical dwarven fashion: eating with their hands, chugging gallons and gallons of ale, walking on the tabletop, throwing food from one side of the table to the other, swearing, burping, laughing and generally having a great time while Bilbo was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The lads were secretly happy that their uncle had yet to arrive, because they were sure that the king wouldn't have approved of such a messy and noisy banquet.

It was before they werre actually done eating that Kili nudged his brother to get his attention "You're taking care of that lamb chop more passionately than you'd ever do with me." he teased with a smirk.

Fili nearly choked on his food and took a look around to make sure that no one had heard the younger dwarf "Shut up, you know it's not true." he growled lowly as he picked at the last piece of meat on the bone.

Kili sniggered softly and finished off his pint "C'mon, everyone's busy now. Boggins won't even notice we're missing, let's go put his bathtub to good use." he flashed his brother a mischievous grin and rose from his seat.

Fili listened to his brother as he finished off his meal, and all it took for lust to pool and burn in the pit of his stomach was that smug grin of Kili's. The blond stood up so quickly that he knocked the back of his chair into the wall and was grateful for all the shouting and laughing that covered up the noise.

The two brothers sneaked out of the dining room and made their way through the tunnels of Bag End as they tried to figure out where the bathroom was.

"I think Bofur mentioned it was around here." Kili said as he peeked his head into a dark room.

Fili pushed a wooden door open and smirked back at his brother "Here it is." he wrapped his fingers around his belt and squared his shoulders proudly.

Kili turned to the older dwarf and mirrored his expression "Good lad." he was just about to shove his brother into the bathroom when Bofur approached them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Lads! Where are ye going? There's a table to clear up." he spoke in an admonitory tone as he watched them jump out of their skin.

Both brothers swore, startled by the sudden voice and exchanged an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Fili muttered.

"Good." Bofur nodded and went back to the dining room.

Kili threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut as he let out a frustrated groan "This is happening, already! We're never going to have a moment for ourselves!" he whined as he rested back against the wall.

Fili pursed his lips and stepped ahead, chucking his brother under his chin "Come now, we still got plenty of time. We can even wait 'til everyone else is asleep." he shrugged "There's so many rooms in this house, we'll have our last comfortable, private night together before we leave." his expression became even more serious when he saw the unconvinced look on the brunet's face "I promise, Kee."

Kili listened to his brother quietly, still too discouraged by the latest event to believe his beloved Fili, but eventually gave in and shrugged "Alright." he sighed as he gave the blond a sad look.

Fili shook his head "Don't give me that look." he cupped his brother's cheek "I don't like to see that look on your beautiful face." he thumbed at the brunet's cheekbone and managed to tear a smile from him "There it is." Fili smiled himself and pressed his lips to his brother's "Let's get back there, c'mon." he cocked his head in the direction of the dining room.

The brunet wrapped his fingers around his brother's wrist and tugged on it "Yes but–" he pulled Fili flush against him "Just one more." he smiled softly and sealed their mouths together into a slow, languid kiss that left them both slightly flustered.

They made their way back to the dining room, both trying to look as less upset as they could, even though Fili knew that his brother was still sulking, no matter how much he faked it.

The blond reached out to twist his fingers through a dark lock and tugged on it, finally getting Kili's attention. Fili smiled softly and affectionately caressed his brother's cheek with his rough palm.

The brunet stopped on the spot and turned to look at his beloved, he smiled softly and leaned into the gentle touch.

There was no need to speak between them, most of the times, being attached at the hip all their lives made it possible for them to communicate through small gestures, touches and looks, thing that had always been very useful while hunting and they were definitely going to take advantage of it, now that they would have barely had any spare time for themselves in the company.

Fili traced Kili's cheekbone with his thumb and gave him a small nod of the head, making him understand that they were going to be just fine, and Fili would have always been there for him.

Kili nodded and moved his own right hand to rest on the back of Fili's head, fingers sinking through his brother's golden mane before he pressed their brows together. They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing in the same air and just enjoying their closeness, then Kili finally pulled back.

Fili pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's lips and broke into a crooked grin before stepping into the pantry to see what the other dwarves were up to.

Kili sucked in a deep breath as he watched his brother disappear and decided to enter the dining room where most of the dwarves sitting there were smoking their pipes. Kili tilted his head slightly and thought that he could definitely need a smoke to soothe his nerves.

–

The company did clear up the table at some point, breaking into song and throwing dishes, cups and cutlery all around as they gathered them, still relishing in the way the hobbit was staring at his precious pottery flying over his head. It was right when they were done singing and cleaning up that Thorin finally arrived, suddenly changing the noisy, merry mood into a more serious and composed silence.

Fili and Kili hadn't seen their uncle in a while and they were absolutely happy to finally meet him again, but they knew it was no time to greet him by launching themselves at the king as they were used to do back in Ered Luin, he wouldn't have appreciated such a greeting while being surrounded by the other dwarves.

The brothers sat quiet but restless in their chairs while Thorin enjoyed his supper and the talk about the quest began, they both made their interventions during the discussion, trying to sound brave and hopefully impress their uncle and people, but as soon as the talk was over they bolted out of the dining room earning a look from Thorin.

"We don't have time to bathe, not now. Thorin glared at us, too." Fili spoke lowly as he followed Kili into the bathroom.

The younger dwarf locked the door and shoved his brother into it "I am well aware of that. We'll bathe later, when everyone will be asleep." Kili's voice sounded hoarse as he spoke and his fingers were making a quick work of undoing the laces and clasps of his brother's trousers.

Fili sighed as he watched his brother hurriedly fall to his knees and desperately trying to remove his breeches "Kili, what's the matter?"

The brunet shrugged and kept unlacing Fili's breeches "I just need you. Quickly. That a crime?" Kili asked, accurately avoiding to meet his brother's gaze.

Fili arched a brow "I thought you wanted me in a bed, not against the bathroom door." the blond cocked a brow as he looked down.

Kili's shoulders tensed, his breath getting caught in his throat as he struggled to choke back his tears and just take care of his brother's half hardened length. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke it fast to make it grow all the way hard, but Fili's hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him "W-what are you doing?" he spat as he still avoided his gaze.

Fili cupped his brother's chin with his other hand and tilted it up "Look at me, brother." he said softly, but when the brunet kept staring blankly to the side Fili tugged slightly at Kili's chin and repeated in a stronger tone "Kili, look at me."

When Kili finally found the courage to hold his brother's gaze a couple fat tears rolled down his cheeks and his lower lip quivered, just like it did when he was nothing but a small child.

Fili's heart all but shattered into a million pieces as his expression softened "Oh, Kee. Don't cry." he shook his head and pulled his own breeches and trousers back up before he crouched down to pull his little brother into a hug.

The younger dwarf melted into the familiar contact, burying his face into golden locks as he sobbed quietly into them.

Fili kept quiet and just rubbed a hand up and down Kili's back, he knew that nervousness and fear had been building up inside his brother's chest for quite a long time now, and it would have been just a matter of time for him to burst. He gave the younger dwarf all the time he needed to let out all his frustration until his crying finally died down, then Fili pulled back to wipe Kili's tears away "I know it's frightening, but I'm here with you and I always will be." he spoke quietly as he ran a hand through his brother's wild hair.

Kili sniffled and rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand, he listened to his older brother looking at him with bright, red eyes. "I know." he croaked out with a nod "I didn't mean to cry but–" he shrugged.

"I know, I know. All that talking about Smaug, the dangers we'll face– It is scary, brother." of course Fili knew perfectly the reason why his brother was upset. He cupped Kili's cheek and thumbed away another stray tear "But you're a fighter, a very brave and strong one! You'll make uncle Thorin so proud! And mother, too!" his tone suddenly turned merry and excited as he tried to make his brother feel better about himself.

Kili couldn't help but smile and blush slightly "I hope I'll make you proud, as well." his voice was still hoarse, but he wasn't crying anymore. Just like when he was a dwarfling, Fili would make him completely forget about the reason why he was weeping with just a few words, a soft touch, a tug on his hair.

Fili broke into a brilliant grin "You make me proud everyday, ___â____zyungâl__." _

The younger dwarf threw his arms around his brother's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'd be so lost without you." he whispered, his breath ghosting warm against Fili's lips.

The blond sniggered softly as he held his brother tightly, heartily kissing him back "So would I, Kee. So would I." he smiled and briefly crashed their lips together once again before adding "We'd better join the others, they're probably wondering where we are."

Kili gave a weak chuckle and nodded in agreement before they both stood up and went back to join the rest of the company.

–

The song of the Lonely Mountain was sung that night, Thorin was pensive and probably not really sure about the outcome of the quest himself, but his loyal people believed in him no matter what, especially his heirs.

Fili and Kili walked up to him right after everyone else had bid their goodnights before retiring into the spare rooms of Bag End, and sat alone with him for a while, the king on a chair and the heirs on the floor. They smoked together, mumbling about the quest and trying to reassure each other, they were the Line of Durin after all, they could definitely make it.

Once the tobacco had completely burnt out of Thorin's pipe, the king rose from his seat by the hearth "You lads have a good night." he lowered his head slightly and his voice softened "Try and get some rest, at least. I don't want either of you falling off their pony, tomorrow." a tiny smirk played on his lips, a knowing one.

The boys laughed softly at his words but assured him that they were going to get some sleep, then bid him goodnight with brilliant twin grins.

Of course Thorin knew, even their mother knew, it was impossible to ignore the incredible bond between the brothers, they were like a single soul divided into two bodies.

Fili and Kili watched their uncle leave then went back to stare at the fireplace in silence as the flames painted their faces a light shade of orange.

"I bet there are no more empty rooms, now. We'll have to share one with someone else." Kili sighed around his pipe and took a last puff before putting it out.

Fili pursed his lips, he was already cleaning up his pipe and putting it back in the pocket of one of his heavy bags "Maybe, yes." he stretched his legs out a bit, avoiding his brother's gaze for some moments before he actually found the courage to look at him "I'm sorry, Kili." he sighed "I'm sorry we didn't get to– "

The younger one cut him off by sitting on his lap and pressing his fingers against his lips "Hush now. Do not apologize, there's no reason to." he spoke gently, shaking his head "I don't care if we're not home, I don't care if we can't bathe with soap and scented oils and I definitely do not care if we're not sleeping on a soft mattress as long as we are together." he shrugged and a childish smile spread on his lips "You're my home, Fee."

The blond stared up at his brother almost not believing what he was hearing, he didn't want to cry, he was starting to be too old to cry or at least that's what he thought, but Kili's words pushed him to the verge of tears. He was scared himself, he didn't know what the outcome of the quest would have been, he wanted to believe that no one was going to come to any harm and that Erebor was going to be reclaimed, but after dinner his certainties were starting to slowly crumble down. Fili cupped his brother's cheeks and thumbed affectionately at them "And you are mine, ghivashel." a soft smile was curving his lips as he spoke. "Would it be fine for me to make love to you here, by the hearth?" he raised his brows "It's not exactly a bed, but there's a rug and no twigs or bugs to bother us."

Kili laughed and nodded "Yes, âzyungâl. I'd like that." he bit his lower lip as he looked down at his beloved brother with bright eyes.

Fili lied his brother gently down on the rug, careful not to break the kiss they were sharing. He made a show of slowly undressing Kili and kissed ever inch of skin he revealed, worshipping his brother's body in a way that had the younger one buck and squirm underneath him. He went slow, taking his time to kiss, nip and lick just how he knew that his brother liked it, leaving possessive marks on soft flesh and bringing Kili to his completion by only using his mouth.

Kili tried to be as quiet as he could, even when it was impossible for him but he didn't want anyone to hear them, didn't want their perfect moment together to be ruined by someone walking into them. He adored the way in which Fili was taking care of him, but he wanted his brother to enjoy their lovemaking just as much as he was. "Come here." he whispered hoarsely, pulling his brother up into a deep, rough kiss then flipped them over to be on top.

The blond quirked a brow and watched as Kili's hands roamed over his furs and leathers, practiced fingers making a quick work of unlacing, unclasping and removing pieces of heavy clothing and breeches until they were both skin on skin and his brother was retrieving a vial of oil from one of Fili's pockets. "You always guess the right one on the first try." he teased with a grin.

Kili handed his brother the vial and shifted down on his body to press a streak of open mouthed kisses down his throat, chest and stomach "I'm this good." he muttered against flushed skin before sucking a love mark right under Fili's navel.

Fili moaned softly in the back of the hand that was clutching the vial, his lower stomach tightened with anticipation and the fingers of his free hand went to tangle into messy, brown locks to tug on them slightly. "E-enough!" he hissed out "Let me take care of you." he breathed out when he finally meet dark, wide eyes.

Kili nodded silently and took Fili's place, once again resting with his back on the rug and tensing up just slightly when his brother's lubricated fingers gently breached him. He knew that Fili would have probably wanted to take his time to properly stretch and prepare him, but Kili was too eager for more and the dawn would have caught them soon if they'd kept lingering in the moment. "Take me." he breathed out between shudders "Take me, atamanel."

And Fili did. He took him just like he had done many times since their first, and the only difference was that their love had grown stronger each and every day. They rocked together slowly at first, savoring each other's mouths, caressing every bit of bare skin, lacing their fingers together, tugging on partly unraveled braids. They were quiet, even when the pace of their lovemaking increased, and Bilbo's living room was filled with the sound of ragged breaths, choked curses, chanting of the two brothers' names and loving dwarfish words. They came undone together, swallowing each other's names in a passionate kiss as their bodies shook and their breaths got stuck in back of their throats.

Fili lied down next to his brother in blissful silence, absentmindedly twirling a dark lock around his fingers, completely unaware of the dying flames in the fireplace and of the approaching dawn.

"We'll be alright." Kili murmured as he shifted his head on Fili's chest, letting his heavy eyelids fall shut.

Fili smiled softly "We will, indeed." then he tugged on the strand of hair he was gripping "But we'd better dress up before we fall asleep. You don't want the others walking into us curled up naked by the fire, do you?" he grinned.

Kili groaned and whined, but his brother's kisses managed to convince him that it was the right thing to do.

When they finally fell asleep it wasn't very far from the time their uncle woke up and went to check on them. He found them holding onto each other under Fili's furs and smiled fondly, he didn't wake them up, they still deserved to linger into their peaceful sleep as much as they could, so he exited the house to take a breath of fresh, morning air.

Thorin knew that the lads didn't need Erebor to be happy, he knew that they were each other's home and happiness, still he was glad that his nephews had agreed to follow him in his mission and he would have done anything in his power to protect them.

* * *

Though I'm pretty sure you're all familiar with the couple Khuzdul words I've used in the story, I'll just remind you that:

âzyungâl= lover.  
atamanel= breath of (all) breaths.  
ghivashel= treasure of (all) treasures.


End file.
